warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Power of the Colors
Prolouge "Bluestar, evil is lurking the real world, what should we do?" a golden cat cried. Bluestar looked back. "We can`t do anything Lionheart." "What!" "This evil is to strong for us to fight, but, there is some cats that can defeat it." "Who are they?" Lionheart asked. "I`m not sure, but they`re a type of cats called Colorcats. These cats don`t know they are Colorcats. But they will discover it soon, now that they`re warriors." Chapter 1 ~ Flowermoth A yellow and white she-cat with three legs with an apprentice and three other warriors was in a border partol between NightClan and there Clan, BreezeClan. While the warriors were watching, the dark gray tabby tom apprentice, Crowpaw, was hunting. The yellow she-cat spotted a black figure coming closer to the warriors. The she-cat turned to a dark golden tom. "Sageclaw! There`s a black figure coming towards us!" "What black figure, Flowermoth?" Flowermoth looked back, the black figure vanished. I must have been imagining things, Flowermoth thought. "Come on you three, we`re done with the dawn patrol. I think the other patrol is coming out of the camp by now." a white tabby tom meowed. "Yes, Whitestripe." "Crowpaw, have you caught anything?" Flowermoth asked her kin. "Two voles, one rabbit, and three starlings." Crowpaw answered. The cats headed back to camp, bringing the fresh kill. As Flowermoth droped the rabbit onto the fresh kill pile, she headed straight to the warriors den. Ahhh.... finally, some time to rest. ''Flowermoth whispered to herself. Then, she drifted off to sleep. Flowermoth woke up at Fourtrees, where the leaders usally announced reports. Then, the stars began to move. Then, the stars began to form a cat figure. The starry cat took her by the scruff, and lifted Flowermoth into the air where she saw more starry cats. The starry cat let go of Flowermoth and went in front of her. "Hello Flowermoth, I am Blustar, an ancient ansector of PineClan. You have come here to see something." Bluestar walked and flicked her tail, signifying Flowermoth to follow her. As Flowermoth walked, she saw millions of the starry cats starring at her. Finally, the only cats Flowermoth saw was Bluestar and herself. "See that black spot? Look at it." commanded Bluestar. Flowermoth stared at the black spot. Then, it wasn`t black ''spot any more. There was a black figure. Hey! That`s the black figure that I saw today! ''Flowermoth thought. "That black figure is called The Black Spirit. It`s an evil spirit like no other. Even StarClan together can`t even defeat it." Bluestar explained. Flowermoth was suprised that even StarClan couldn`t defeat it! The black spot wasn`t finished yet. Then appeared four cats. "Who are these cats Bluestar?" Flowermoth asked. Bluestar ignored the question. "Come to Fourtrees tonight when your Clan is asleep." Chapter 2 ~ Bluestar ''Where are they! ''Bluestar thought furiosly. ''They where supose to be here by now! ''Bluestar pushed away the thought, remembering that the four cats are important to not argue with. "Bluestar, they're coming." Bluestar shot out of the thoughts from Lionheart`s message. ''Finally. Four cats entered the Fourtress, looking up at Bluestar. Hope I don`t make any mistake like from the time when Firestar joined ThunderClan. "Sit down, all of you." Bluestar meowed from Great Rock. "StarClan has choosened four cats that we know that will not fail on this mission. StarClan also thanks you all for coming here." "I am Bluestar, an ancestor of PineClan, what used to be called Thunder''Clan." "And I am Lionheart, the second deputy that Bluestar had." Lionheart added. "We called you four here for a special mission. There has been evil lurking in the forest.... and StarClan trusts you all to try to defeat it." "Huh! This is a mouse brain idea!" snorted a dark smokey tom. "Do you want StarClan to think that picking ''you was a mouse brained idea, Smokeclaw?" Bluestar snapped. Smokeclaw cursed under his breath then landed his eyes on his ancestor. "You all will recive a new name so that if the evil soul tries to kill you four." Lionheart announced. "The evil soul can go into your and other cats' body to control you, so in this case, don`t ''trust anyone." Lionheart added. " Now, Flowermoth," Bluestar said, "from this day foward, until you defeated the evil soul, you will be named Flower have the power to control plants." Bluestar laied her eyes to a white she-cat. "Snowheart, from this day foward, until you defeated the evil soul, you will be named Carol have the power to control water." "Smokeclaw, from this day foward, until you defeated the evil soul, you will be named Fire have the power to control fire. "And finally Bonefoot, from this day foward, until you defeated the evil soul, you will be named Skeleton have the power to control the dead" "I ask you all may StarClan light your path." Chapter 3~ Snowheart Snowheart awokened in RiverClan's warrior's den. ''Huh, maybe it was a dream. Snowheart thought. But why did I dream cats from different Cans? Snowheart shaked her head from the thought and and padded to the out side of the warriors den. Cats of her Clan were staring at her.Her littermate, Beartooth, suddenly went past the river of cats and said to Snowheart privatly, "Why are you white and blue?" Snowheart ran to a little puddle of water and saw that she was white and blue. Going to the Fourtrees ''wasn't ''a dream. What is Hawkstar going to say about this? Snowheart ran as fast as she can to the medicine cat's den. I can't belive this is happening to ''ME. She entered the den. "Where's Flickertail, Squirrelpaw?" Snowheart asked the shocked apprentice. "She went out looking for herbs." "Well, can you fix my fur, ''now?" "Let me check." Squirrelpaw observed Snowheart's "new" fur. After minutes of checking the fur, Squirrelpaw finally said,"there's nothing wrong with your fur. When Flickertail comes back, I'll ask her that if we can go to Highstones with you and Hawkstar." "Well, I also needed to talk to Flickertail because last night, I was at the Fourtrees with StarClan and cats from other Clans."Snowheart explained everything to Squirellpaw what happened last night. "Hmm....", Squirrelpaw thought outloud. " Never mind the Highstones. Maybe only you and Flickertail should go to the Fourtrees tonight, while Hawkstar and I go to the Highstones. You might never what's going to happen tonight." Chapter 4~ Smokeclaw This is ridiculous! How can my fur turn into red, orange, and yellow from a dream! ''Smokeclaw muttered under his breath while trotting with Brackensnow and Reedwing, the medicine cat. "I still think that it was StarClan that did this to you, from what you told me from the ``dream``. I also think it was real." Reedwing spoke. "Well ''I think that it was just a dream." Brackensnow huffed. You can't stop loving her, that Brackensnow. Smokeclaw thought, grinning. As they walked side by side with the river, Smokeclaw spotted two she-cats at the other side of the river. What are they doing? Smokeclaw thought. Then, he noticed that one of the cats had unusual fur color. Oh great, it ''wasn't ''a dream. "''Hey Ca-Snowheart!" Smokeclaw yelled. The blue and white she-cat turned around and looked at him. "Is that you, Smokeclaw?" "Yeah." Snowheart splashed into the river to join Smokeclaw, being followed by the medicine cat, Flickertail. "What are ''you ''doing here, Brackensnow?" Flickertail asked her arch enemy. "Well, if it isn't ''obvious, I'm going with Smokeclaw and Reedwing to the Fourtrees, mouse brain!" Brackensnow spat at Flickertail. Suddenly, Flickertail pounced on top of Brackensnow, both hissing and clawing each other. "Stop it, you two! If you both are going to fight during the trip to Fourtrees, then go back to your own Clans, now!" Reedwing hissed. The she-cats stopped fighting when they heard, 'go back to your Clans' part. As Reedwing was walking between Flickertail and Brackensnow, Smokeclaw and Snowheart were taking the lead. "Smokeclaw, what if StarClan doesn't send a sign when we reach to the Fourtrees?" Snowheart asked, her stare holding on to his eyes, full of worry. "Well, they couldn't have given us strange fur color for nothing, right?" Smokeclaw replied, sounding confiedent, but a little unsure. As soon as they were alsmost to the Fourtrees, a giant spirit stopped them from going any further. "Do not pass up to where you are standing." the spirit anounnced. It opened it's colassel jaws and picked up the two strange colored cats, taking them to Bluestar, Lionheart, and two other cats that Smokeclaw didn't know. There, he saw other two colored cats that may have been Flowermoth and Bonefoot. "Greetings." spoke one of the starry cats, a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks. "My name is Ferncloud," the she-cat turned to a tom staring down at his paws with the same features as her, "and he is Ashfur, my brother." Ashfur looked up and smiled, but for some reason, his eyes didn't match his smile: because they were cloudeed. The giant spirit came and said, "You all can not go because you will risk many lives of your clanmates." Category:Fanfiction